Black Ops and Warriors: A Minibot Story
by OrianPrime92
Summary: NEW SUMMARY! G1: They always heard the rumors. Possible Decepticon. Vorns later, he's sick, off duty and possibly job-less. With his fellow Black Ops, he has to get better and prove himself. Especially to himself. HufferxGears. HIATUS
1. Prologue

A/N: I... thoroughly enjoy this pairing. I looked all over , but NEITHER have a story. Well, I think Huffer does. He has a one-shot. _A_ one-shot. Not one-shot_s_. Just... One. -sighs- So... I thought, Hey, why not? I love them, they're under appreciated and I just saw both on my G1 Season One episodes on my iPod. AND! To inspire me more, I sat and been listening to 'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga. XD I think the song fits them, don't ya think? Yeah, not really, but in THIS it does... 3

Disclaimer: I soooo wish I owned these guys. If so... Well, I doubt Transformers would be PG anymore... 3 And there would be a LOT more Huffer and Gears and Tracks!!!!

Summary: The rumors didn't matter back on Cybertron. Not even on the Ark. So they certainly don't matter now. They knew the truth. The other Minibots had always said he had potential... They just never knew how much. No bot except Huffer...

Measure of Time:

**Click** 6 Earth Seconds

Also referred to as an **Astro-Second**

**Breem** 8.3 Earth Minutes

**Joor** 1 Earth Hour

**Cycle** One Earth Day

**Solar Cycle** = Daytime

**Lunar Cycle** = Nighttime

**Orn** Two Earth Weeks

**Stellarcycle** One Earth Year

**Vorn** 83 Earth Years

_**Cybertron 9259**_

"_I bet Gears is secretly a Decepticon!" A random, nameless Autobot said. Gears ignored it as he entered the Room. It got quiet, like it normally did when Prowl or Mirage came in. He was waved down by the Huffer and Cliffjumper. He walked over._

"_Hey." He said calmly. Huffer pulled him to the seat next to him, and Cliffjumper handed him some Energon._

"_How was your patrol?" Cliffjumper asked him. Bumblebee joined quickly._

"_Yeah! I heard you, Smokescreen and Blaster got some action!" The yellow Minibot said excitedly. Gears shifted uncomfortably._

"_It... Wasn't much action..." Huffer didn't mind as he was pushed away by Brawn, who wanted details on the fight. The others were going off at a million questions a Breem. But when Gears looked over at Huffer, the purple mech just smiled knowingly._

_**Cybertron 9275**_

_Gears moaned as Huffer kissed his neck, nibbling at the wires every so often. The mech on top of him slipped his hands in any and all seams he could reach. Gears pulled against his restraints as Huffer licked his chest._

"_Huffuuurrrrr..." He moaned._

"_Louder..." His lover whispered into his audios, toying with his port._

"_Huffuuuuuuuurrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!" Gears screamed as he hit overload. Huffer laid next to him, and, unlatching the restraints, smiled._

"_That's my sexy Black Ops..." He whispered. Gears smiled at him, optics fading from exhaustion._

"_Your turn next Cycle..." He murmured. Huffer chuckled. It was a promise Gears made every Lunar Cycle. He managed to convince Gears that he didn't need it, that Gears didn't have to. Besides, Gears was always too tired to see to it. But he made it every Lunar Cycle. Huffer decided it was a weird quirk or assurance of his, and shrugged it off._

_**Earth, Ark, 1986 (10009 Cybertronian Vorns)**_

_Gears shuddered as he repaid Huffer for every overload he received back on Cybertron. All of them. Huffer screamed and groaned Gears' name. Many mechs came, knocked and asked if Gears was hurting him or something. But Blaster or Smokescreen would come, and say 'Leave them', and that was that._

"_Geeeaaarrrssss!!!!!" Huffer screamed as his hit the upteenth overload. The pessimistic mech panted as Gears undid the stasis cuffs and laid next to him._

"_W... What... What was that...?" Huffer panted._

"_Mmm... I think I owe you two more..." Gears murmured._

"_Do it tomorrow..." Huffer said, pulling Gears to him. Gears smiled._

"_'Kay..." Gears offlined his optics as Huffer held him._

"_Good night, my sexy Black Ops..." Huffer whispered softly._

"_Good night, my sexy Warrior..." Gears mumbled in reply._

_**Present Day**_

That was the last night we spent together.

The next morning, all Black Ops were needed on Cybertron to aid the femmes.

Huffer and I haven't seen each other since that night on Earth.

It's been 2090 Vorns since. And I miss him terribly. My memory banks go over our nights together every Lunar Cycle. My only hope is that I won't meet him again the way I am... I told Windcharger... And he was angry... That was four Decacycles ago...

Blaster's been over a few times since, and Smokescreen's with me constantly. I guess that's all I have to be thankful for, aside from my wonderful memories of Huffer.

But I always wonder why... Why did I never tell Huffer how much I love him?

-Gears

_**Cybertron, 12098**_

-------

A/N: XD This does faintly cross over with **To Raise A Sparkling**, and it contains minor spoilers for that. However, you do NOT have to read that to read this, unless you want some inside jokes, which there aren't many.

And yes, all up to 'present day' was Gears' memories through 3rd POV. The memory on the Ark and below was mostly a journal log. ^-^

DO NOT DARE ASK ME ABOUT BLACK OPS! _**I AM GOING TO EXPLAIN IN LATER CHAPTERS!!!! I WILL EXPLAIN IT AGAIN IN TRAS!**_

Just don't ask in a review... or a pm... Because it will annoy me, and all yer gunna get is 'Just wait damnit'. And yeah, THAT will be what you get. Nothin' nice. XD

Sooo... yeah. Thanks for reading, and please review! No Flames! ^-^

This is the prologue, because it is building up to the first chapter. XD


	2. Chapter One: A Visit From Ratchet

Okay, I edit what I said last chapter. So they do have fics. -shrugs- Last _I_ had checked, Huffer had one, and Gears had one, which was part of the 'More than a Leader' series.

A/N: Woooow, like, three people favorited this. How come ya'll dun like reviewing...? -sniffs- T^T

BUT! _One person did review!_ And I love you for it. ^-^

Disclaimer: I've said it once, I've said it a bazillion times. If I owned Transformers, Gears, Huffer and Tracks would have a shit load more screen time, and Transformers would no longer be just PG. -snickers-

Measure of Time: On previous chapter. Yeah, I'm lazy. I'll do it every other chapter. XD

_**Junction City, Cybertron, 12098, Cycle after last chapter**_

Gears wandered down the hallway of his apartment. Smokescreen was making Warm Energon in the kitchen.

"You shouldn't be up." Smokescreen said without turning when Gears entered. The frail Minibot didn't make any noise, except a small cough. He sat at the bar-top as Smokescreen turned around and gave him the cup of steaming Energon.

"When-!"

"You aren't getting another mission."

"But-!"

"But nothing. You're too sick to go to the fraggin' bathroom by yourself, let alone do a mission with another mech." Smokescreen said, "I already spoke to Bluestreak. He said with the way things are going..." Gears sighed at his friend's trailed off sentence.

"Black Ops is ending." He said, drinking some of his Energon.

"After what happened in lower Silicon, nobot is really complaining. We really slagged up down there..." Smokescreen sighed, sitting with his friend. Gears let out another cough, shivering now. The former-Autobot Interrogator frowned and stood up, helping Gears up.

"Come on... Let's get you back to bed..." He said gently. Gears scowled.

"I'm fi-cauch-ine!" Gears coughed mid-sentence.

"No you're not. And if you keep this up, you'll deactivate yourself." Gears sighed again, knowing Smokescreen was right. Hoist had been down here in the middle of the Lunar Cycle because of him. The medic had confirmed what Smokescreen just told him.

'_I'm not going to offline..._' He thought sourly as he climbed back onto his berth. He

pulled his thermal-blanket close to him. When he heard the Apartment's Chime go off and Smokescreen going to answer it, the surprised cry let him know it was somebody they weren't expecting. He frowned and climbed out of the berth. As he neared his door, he heard talking.

"Hoist said Gears was ill." Gears froze.

'_Ratchet?!_' He gasped. He slunk back to his berth and crawled in, thinking. '_What's Ratchet doing here? Hoist is the Black Ops medic, not Ratchet. Besides, Ratchet doesn't know jack shit about ailments! At least he didn't last I knew!_'

"Gears?" Smokescreen knocked.

"Hmmm?" He asked, yawning. He pretended he heard nothing.

"Ratchet's here. He wants to run some tests." Smokescreen said as he opened the door. Gears rolled over to face them.

"What's the point? Hoist couldn't get any positive results, so why would Ratch'?" A second yawn escaped him. He didn't know when he picked up the human habit, but he wasn't the only one that picked it up. Smokescreen yawned too. So did Blaster, and Windcharger, Hoist, First Aid, - Wheeljack most certainly did! - and Huffer did too.

Huffer...

"Gears, snap out of it." Ratchet snapped his fingers in front of Gears' half-in-recharge faceplates. The Minibot jolted up.

"What?"

"Does he do this often?" Ratchet asked Smokescreen.

"Yes." Smokescreen nodded. Gears yawned a third time.

"Can we do this tomorrow? I'm tired..." He whined. Ratchet frowned.

"This is the last Cycle I'm in Junction City. As it is, I'm already late returning to Iacon." The medic said. Gears sighed in depression as he was subjected to Ratchet's scans. Ratchet continued to ask Smokescreen the questions, acting like Gears wasn't there at all. Which he might as well not have been. He was tired, and he wanted to get into recharge so he could dream of Huffer again.

That's his favorite pasttime.

"Gears?" Smokescreen asked.

"What?" Gears looked up at the Datsun.

"Ratchet's leaving. He's going to send the results when they come in, alright?" The Datsun was worried. Gears nodded, coughing some.

"K-caugh-kay."

_**Junction City, Cybertron, 12098**_

Ratchet just sent the results. I knew that they would be the same negative results that Hoist had gotten. Ratchet suggested getting all my parts replaced, getting a new frame, and moving out of Junction city, where I will only get worse.

But how could any of us Black Ops afford this? Even we pulled together, there wouldn't be enough. Least of all, could I afford to leave Junction.

Looks like I'll be offlining a loser. Just like Windcharger said I would.

Life sucks.

-Gears

Head of Black Ops Weaponry and Tracking


	3. Chapter Two Soundwave Visits Wait what?

-gasps- Two updates in ONE DAY. Er... Night... Oh who cares!? I'M UPDATING THIS STORY TOO!!!! -grins-

And, I made a mild mistake in _**TRAS**_. Ratchet wasn't stationed in Silicon. He was temporarily stationed in Junction City. So, the crossing over will begin in this chapter.

I do have to fix _**TRAS**_ still though...

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Transformers, Tracks, Huffer and Gears would get more screen-time, and there would be Slash. And... the show prolly wouldn't be PG anymore... -blushes- I don't even own the words 'Mada', 'Fada' or 'Unka'. I kinda borrowed it from _**Fractured Alliances**_ by **xStarSaber**. In fact, my friend and I constantly use the words in conversation...

**Claimer**: Inspired by said fanfic above's words for mother, father and uncle. I decided sibling terms were in order. So I thought 'HEY! Brada and Sista!' and, so. I kinda own those words, though they were inspired by _**FA**_ by **xStarSaber**. -grins-

**NEW SUMMARY!** _G1: They always heard the rumors. Possible Decepticon. Vorns later, he's sick, off duty and possibly job-less. With his fellow Black Ops, he has to get better and prove himself. Especially to himself. HufferxGears, hinted WindchargerxGears._

Measure of Time:

**Click** 6 Earth Seconds

Also referred to as an **Astro-Second**

**Breem** 8.3 Earth Minutes

**Joor** 1 Earth Hour

**Cycle** One Earth Day

**Solar Cycle** = Daytime

**Lunar Cycle** = Nighttime

**Orn** Two Earth Weeks

**Stellarcycle** One Earth Year

**Vorn** 83 Earth Years

_**Junction City, Cybertron, 12098; Two Solarcycles after last chapter**_

Gears sat in his room, purging. Smokescreen was next to him, rubbing his back. A frown was on the Interrogator's faceplates.

"You done?" He asked the Minibot after a few moments with no purging. Gears slowly nodded. Smokescreen took the wastebasket and put it on the floor. He got up as the Apartment's Chime went off. Gears laid back down and rolled onto his side. Ratchet had sent the scan's results the other cycle, and it had been, amazingly, good. Well, they said it was good. To Gears, it was bad. Just sick and twisted, they were being.

Ratchet had pointed out several things on the datapad, and it all stated that he wouldn't offline. He would just need to be given a shot of medication every early Solarcycle and every time before he went into recharge for the Lunarcycle. And, he would have to be constantly watched, and taken care of.

Wasn't he a little too old, and too young, to be taken of like that? He wasn't a Sparkling, and he hadn't hit 30 Vorns yet, at least he thought. He didn't bother adding on the 4 million Stellarcycles they had been in stasis on Earth.

"Gears, we have a surprise visitor." Smokescreen said, knocking on his bedroom door.

"'m recharging. Go away." He said. Of course he knew he shouldn't have answered like that. Now the Datsun knew he wasn't in recharge. The door opened and Smokescreen let Soundwave in. Gears didn't bother sitting up.

"I heard you got hurt." Gears frowned.

"Status: completely functioning." Soundwave said, "Important: Huffer in Junction." Gears' frown deepened.

"Well don't tell him I live here!"

"Request: Late. Rebuttle: Huffer knew before I. Object of Conversation: ETA two Joors. Object's Knowledge: Unaware of ailment." Soundwave replied. Gears growned.

"Smokescreen!!!"

"You wanted to see him!!" Smokescreen said.

"Not like thi-cauch-is!" Gears started coughing. Soundwave frowned as rubbed his back.

"Cassettes: Requested to see you." The blue and white tape deck said once Gears finished coughing. Gears looked confused.

"Why?"

"Reasoning: Unknown." Gears suddenly was being cuddled with by Frenzy, Rumble and Ravage. The two quad-peds were on Soundwave's shoulders.

"We was tolded by Eject 'fore he an' Unka Blasta left that you an' offer Black Ops came ta Cybatwon." Frenzy said.

"We sowwy Bwack Ops gunsa go bye-bye." Rumble said. Gears frowned.

"Uhh..."

"Sparklings, return." Soundwave said. The twin bi-peds kissed Gears' cheeks, Ravage purred and rubbed against him, and the twin quad-peds pecked him lightly as a 'get better, goodbye' kiss, and they returned to Soundwave's chest compartment. After a few more words passed, Soundwave left.

"Well... That was weird..." He frowned and sighed. He checked his internal clock and winced. A Joor had passed since Soundwave told him Huffer's ETA. He bit his lip as Smokescreen handed him a cube of heated Energon.

_**Junction City, 12098**_

I'm worried. Huffer will be here soon. And from what Soundwave said, he doesn't know I'm sick. Smokescreen's telling me that I'll be fine, and that Huffer won't react the same way Windcharger did. But I can't help but worry. Not about that, but I'm worried on what I'll say. Should I tell him the truth? That I love him? That I always have, and I always will? Or should I stay to myself? He might have a Bondmate, or something. What if he just isn't looking for anyone? What if he doesn't love me back? So many questions...

I hope I offline before he gets here.

-Gears

Head of Black Ops Weaponry and Tracking


	4. Chapter Three: Huffer's here

I know, I know. I still have to fix _**TRAS**_. Oh well. I'll do it later. Be glad I'm updating another story a day after I updated one. -snorts-

**Standard, unwanted but needed Disclaimer:** If I owned Transformers, Tracks, Huffer and Gears would get more screen-time, and there would be Slash. And... the show prolly wouldn't be PG anymore... -blushes- I don't even own the words 'Mada', 'Fada' or 'Unka'. I kinda borrowed it from _**Fractured Alliances**_ by **xStarSaber**. In fact, my friend and I constantly use the words in conversation...

**Standard, wanted and needed Claimer**: Inspired by said fanfic above's words for mother, father and uncle. I decided sibling terms were in order. So I thought 'HEY! Brada and Sista!' and, so. I kinda own those words, though they were inspired by _**FA**_ by **xStarSaber**. -grins-

Measurements of time and such on last chapter. -sticks tongue out-

_**Junction City, Cybertron, 12098; Almost one Joor after last chapter**_

Gears sat in his quarters as Smokescreen prepared a cube of his medication. He twitched at the thought of it. He cussed his life, and prayed that he'd offline before Huffer got to their little shit apartment.

And yes, he used organic curses the entire time.

"Here." Smokescreen came in and held the cube out for him. Gears glared at the cube and Smokescreen, and back again. A knock on the door caused Smokescreen to sigh. "Take it before he comes in, unless you want _him_ to nag at you." The Datsun left the room, but still, Gears didn't take the medication. He just laid down and rolled over, pulling his thermal blanket over his head.

"Gears?" He tensed when he heard the older Minibot's voice. He didn't say anything. The other mech sighed. "I know you're awake Gears. I know you can't fall asleep that fast." Gears sighed and sat up. He stared at his lap, quiet and scared. His optics widened when he felt the purple mech's arms wrap around him. "You shouldn't be giving Smokescreen trouble when you're not well." Gears groaned.

"Don't..."

"You should take your medicine Gears."

"I know..."

"And be drinking low grade."

"Yes..."

"And rest regularly..."

"All I do is sleep!"

"An-!"

"Just shut up and kiss me already!" The sick Black Ops agent shouted. Huffer grinned.

"I was starting to wonder when you'd ask."

"So do it already." Gears gave him an annoyed look.

"I won't get sick too, will I?"

"It's not contagious."

"Good." Huffer leaned in and Gears grinned into the kiss. Huffer climbed on top of him, before they paused at Smokescreen's shout, "_If ya'll are fragging in there, I'm telling Ratchet!_" Gears giggled weakly as Huffer laughed. He got off of Gears and pulled him into his arms.

"Here." Huffer handed him the cube of medicine and he made a so-very-not-happy face, scrunched nose and all. "Take it..." At the warning tone, Gears sighed and downed in it as fast as possible. He gagged.

"Evil, evil bastard..." He cussed. He turned and curled up into Huffer's chassis. A sigh came from Huffer as the mech laid down, pulling the thermal blanket over both of them.

"_Love you._" Gears whispered as he offlined.

_**Junction City, 12098**_

I have to admit, recharging in Huffer's arms was probably the best recharge I've ever had. And while I'm kind of peeved he made me take the slag Ratchet made up for me, if I get to recharge in his arms every lunar cycle, it's _so_ worth it. I'm kind of glad Smokescreen stopped us from doing anything, though. I don't think I'm ready for that. Not after Windcharger.

-Gears

Head of Black Ops Weaponry and Tracking


	5. Chapter Four: How Long?

_**WARNING!!!!**_ _**ANGST ANGST ANGST!!!!**_

Really. Gears has a little pity fest, and then he goes even more depressed, and Huffer doesn't do much to help. So, have tissues if this makes you sad.

_THOU HAST BEEN WARNED!_

**Standard, unwanted but needed Disclaimer:** If I owned Transformers, Tracks, Huffer and Gears would get more screen-time, and there would be Slash. And... the show prolly wouldn't be PG anymore... -blushes- I don't even own the words 'Mada', 'Fada' or 'Unka'. I kinda borrowed it from _**Fractured Alliances**_ by **xStarSaber**. In fact, my friend and I constantly use the words in conversation...

**Standard, wanted and needed Claimer**: Inspired by said fanfic above's words for mother, father and uncle. I decided sibling terms were in order. So I thought 'HEY! Brada and Sista!' and, so. I kinda own those words, though they were inspired by _**FA**_ by **xStarSaber**. -grins-

_Legend_:

-Bleh- Blaster and Soundwave talking telepathically.

~Bleh~ The cassettes talking telepathically.

"Bleh" Talking.

'_Bleh_' Thinkin'.

'**Bleh**' Soundwave and Blaster reading minds.

Measure of Time:

**Click** 6 Earth Seconds

Also referred to as an **Astro-Second**

**Breem** 8.3 Earth Minutes

**Joor** One Earth Hour

**Cycle** One Earth Day

**Solarcycle** Daytime

**Lunarcycle** Nighttime

**Orn** Two Earth Weeks

**Stellarcycle** One Earth Year

**Vorn** 83 Earth Years

Chapter Four:

How Long?

_**Junction City, Cybertron, 12098; One Cycle After Last Chapter**_

Gears sat on the couch in the living room with Huffer, hoping Smokescreen could get the Council to keep Black Ops. The two were watching the news on the Telecommunications Network(1). It was about how bad the Black Ops had royally fragged up about four Decacycles ago.

"You weren't in that, were you?" Huffer asked, frowning as the explosion was showed. Gears sighed.

"Unfortunately..." Huffer kissed his helm.

"It'll be fine. Despite what the old fools say on the council, everybot knows that Black Ops helped the femmes kick Shockwave's aft that cycle." Gears smiled weakly at the words.

"True, but I don't think that'll fly with the council. Besides, it's only a matter of time before it gets out that the third in command is dying."

"You aren't dying, Gears. I read the report from Ratchet." Huffer said, "So stop saying you're going to, because you're not."

"I might as well Huffer. Black Ops is all I'm good at. And if I can barely stand by myself, then how the pit can I stay online? I'm useless like this!" Gears frowned.

"Now you're starting to sound like me." Huffer frowned, "And stop it. You're not going to die, and you're not useless."

"But-!"

"But nothing! And Windcharger was an aft! He was wrong, Gears. You deserve to be here, just like the rest of us." The older Minibot said. Gears bit his lip.

"I want to believe you... I really really do... But..."

"But nothing. I love you, Gears. And if you can't see that you deserve to be here, that you belong here, then your processor is thicker than Grimlock's when he's got Swoop's aft on his mind." Gears made a disturbed face.

"I didn't need that mental image."

"Gears!"

"I heard you! Primus... It just... hurts... to think that he said all that just because I told him I was Black Ops..." Gears sighed, snuggling up against Huffer. Huffer smiled gently.

"Nobot deserves to be told that... No mech or femme is worthless. Everybot has a reason to be online in the universe. And right now, your reason is to get better." Gears smiled and they sat in comfortable silence. Gears frowned and shifted, looking up at Huffer.

"How long until you leave?" He asked quietly. Huffer frowned.

"Let's not think about that." Huffer said.

"How. Long." Gears demanded, hands squeezing Huffer's arms. Huffer winced.

"I leave for Silicon City tomorrow morning." Gears looked crushed, and sat up, not looking at him.

"Why are you in Junction...?" He asked quietly. Huffer sat up and pulled Gears to him.

"I'm in Junction because Optimus asked me to escort Soundwave. I was supposed to go to Silicon immediately after Soundwave was admitted to the Medical Center." Huffer sighed, "I heard you were in Junction, and I spent a Joor trying to find out where you were. I got Optimus to let me stay." Gears turned and started to cry. "Shhh.... Calm down... You're going to purge again..." He couldn't calm down, though. Gears knew that he wouldn't last long, no matter what Ratchet and the others said. And this was the last time he'd be with Huffer, possibly for forever.

_**Junction City, Cybertron, 12098**_

Life. Sucks.

-Gears

Head of Black Ops Weaponry and Tracking.

A/N::

1) Also known as the TN: Or, the phone, the television, music player... It's all that wrapped into one. I want a TN.


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer/Claimer: On last chapter

Legend: On last chapter

_**Junction City, Cybertron, 12098; Few cycles after last chapter**_

Gears groaned in the berth, unable to cycle air. He could hear Smokescreen trying to get him to online his optics. He could hear Hoist moving around, trying to set up whatever medical equipment needed for him. He could faintly hear himself call out for Huffer. He heard Hoist give an order to his commander, and the blue and maroon datsun leaving the room.

"Stay with me Gears!" Hoist yelled at him, grabbed a syringe. He was worried, and upset. All the tests had ensured that Gears _would_ survive. But all along, Gears had been right. The small 'bot was offlining right in front of his optics.

"_Huffer… Huffer…_" The mech was begging.

"Online your optics Gears! Look at me! I need to open your chassis! Gears! Look at me!" He demanded, trying to get the weak mech's chassis open. He heard running, and the door slamming open. Suddenly, Ratchet was with him, and they worked together.

Gears laid on the berth, he could feel Ratchet and Hoist in the room. He groaned, and faintly heard himself calling for Huffer. His friends didn't say anything. They try to comfort him. Because he was right. He was going to die.

Damn life. Damn Primus.

Damn him...


	7. AN

A/N: I've been thinking of doing my own little thing, and I've decided to go through all my fics posted to re-vamp some of them. I'll be taking some down for ever, and putting some up for adoption by other authors. I'll be making a note of what's going to be re-vamped, what's going to be put up for adoption, and what's being taken down or just left on permanent Hiatus(If I get lazy and realize I might want to re-vamp it later). Once that is done, those that are going to be re-vamped will be put on a hold while I do a fic that I want to put my whole being into. Think of Black Dragon Queen's Transformers '07 Movieverse _Cover Me_. I've always wanted to do a fic completely for my own enjoyment, and not something I think others would like as well. I will be starting that when I start moving to Florida on August 2nd, during the road trip. Yes, it will be a Transformers fic, so sorry to my non-TF fans. I'll also be working on Long Hauler Letters, since it's just simple letters that are just pure fluff between the constructicons.

So, I'm sorry if you all were excited about this story. I just think it's time I started to do a fic that I really could put my everything into without other distractions and worries outside of future school work. I hope you understand.

Love,

Orian


	8. Chapter Six

A/N: My computer's KIA. It's going to be shipped out everntually to get repairs. Might be a while. So, I was looking over my fics. I love Rescue Me's CIP. I cussed and my sister laughed when she realized why I was pissed. I have nothing important on it, so that's no problem. Everything REALLY important is on my USB and phone. Except all the stories. Cry with me. It's been almost two to three weeks since I've had my laptop. Since I worked on anything. So, while going over everything at the college's computer, I got a spark for Black Ops, despite the status. I might do this for everything, but it's mostly for TRAS, since my friend will murder me if I don't, and my Constructicon Letter series.

I'm adding the Bayverse humans just because it's later than 2005, like, WAY later.

You know all the claimers and disclaimers and the legend by now.

Chapter 6:

_**Autobot City, Earth, Cybertronian year 12098; Rec Room**_

Huffer stared at the message from Blaster. He was on Earth again, and he had gotten a private email from Blaster. About Gears. His body shook as he started crying. No. No, no no… NO! He couldn't be…

"Huffer? Huffer, what's wrong?" Bumblebee asked, worried. First Aid took the datapad. Everyone was watching as the medic read it. The protectobot gasped.

"No! Who sent this?" He asked.

"Bl-Blaster…" Huffer let out a sob despite his promise to Gears of not crying for him.

"What's it say!" Bumblebee, Brawn and the other present minibots demanded. Other mechs demanded as well. He looked at them all.

"Gears… He's dead…" It grew silent in the Rec Room. The humans there looked horrified.

"Dios mio!" The human named Fig gasped. His commander, Major William Lennox, shook his head.

"I thought Ratchet said he'd be fine! Huffer-!"

"I don't know! Blaster just passed the news on! Nobody outside of Blacks Ops is supposed to know!" Huffer snapped, starting to cry. Bumblebee hugged him.

"Black Ops!" Many gasped.

"What's Black Ops?" Sergeant Epps asked.

"It's a lot like the Wreckers." Hot Rod answered the human's question. "Wreckers, and Special Ops. They're the baby-faction inspired by both. They do a lot more than both of them. Us Wreckers have worked with them before."

"And Gears was one of them?" Brawn asked, stunned.

"Always has been." Huffer said, starting to calm down. "You all called him a 'Con, but he was Black Ops. I knew before we even started a relationship. He told Windcharger recently."

"Windcharger knew!" Bumblebee gasped.

"Windcharger knew and called him a worthless piece of scrap that deserved to die!" Huffer fumed. He was lucky the leader of the minibots wasn't present.

"What!"

"I saw Gears two Cycles ago! He told me! His commander backed him up on it!"

"Damnit, Gears musta felt awful…" Cliffjumper frowned. The room was silent as Huffer started crying again, mourning his best friend and lover. Maybe even his Intended(1).

TBC… (eventually)

Intended is basically soul mate. It's a pre-bond for a couple who absolutely KNOW they were made for eachother. A bond can break, but those who are Intended will bond and that bond can't break. Huffer thinks Gears' was his, because their feelings for eachother never faded.

A/N: What do you think? Did Gears really die? Or did Ratchet, Hoist and Smokescreen just tell Blaster that? If so, why? T^T


	9. Chapter Seven

Hahaha. Okay. I couldn't leave this hanging for long. Screw the Hiatus! ^^;

Standard Claimers and Disclaimers and other slag applies. 8D

_**Junction City, Cybertron, **__**12098**_

**Okay sooo… I'm in hiding. Ratchet and Hoist managed to stabilize me, but apparently somebot had done this to several other Black Ops. Smokescreen thinks it might be one of our own. All Black Ops members are going underground. Those who were targeted with whatever was put into our energon sources, anyways. Smokescreen's staying topside, since he's our commander. He told Ratchet and Hoist to tell Blaster that I was offline. That generally means it'll get sent to Earth for the Autobots there.**

**Huffer's gonna be **_**fragged**_**, I tell you. But there's not much I can do. I want to fight, but Smokescreen gave me orders. I'm to stay down here. I'm in charge of those who went underground.**

**It's times like these that I wish Kup were in Black Ops, instead of a member of the Wreckers. But, unfortunately, he turned down the offer Smokescreen gave him.**

**So much for entertainment.**


End file.
